The light in my eyes
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Aveva ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Richard, mentre era ancora in riunione con il proprietario di una galleria d'arte. Aveva voluto all'inizio ignorare il fratello, ma qualcosa gli aveva detto che forse era meglio rispondere. E per fortuna alla fine lo aveva fatto. [David/Maximillian]


Titolo: The light in my eyes  
Sfida: W.W.W. su .org  
Prompt: Nascita di un/a figlio/a  
Personaggi: David Woodville, Maximillian Seymour, Richard Woodville, Hidekuni Woodville  
Pair: David/Maximillian  
Numero capitoli: 1/1  
Generi: romantico, slice of life  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai, mpreg  
Rating: verde  
Numero parole: 584

Aveva ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Richard, mentre era ancora in riunione con il proprietario di una galleria d'arte. Aveva voluto all'inizio ignorare il fratello, ma qualcosa gli aveva detto che forse era meglio rispondere.  
E per fortuna alla fine lo aveva fatto.  
Gli era solo bastato sentire le parole "Max" e "ospedale" per lanciarsi in una corsa forsennata in macchina fino all'ospedale dove era stato ricoverato sua "moglie".  
Aveva parcheggiato la macchina peggio che poteva, e correndo era entrato nell'edificio, dove aveva subito intravvisto il fratello che lo aspettava.  
- Dov'è? - la voce gli era uscita che sembrava quasi un ringhio, ma si sentiva in qualche modo giustificato. Perché Maximillian era lì da qualche parte, e lui non sapeva ancora cosa stava succedendo.  
- In sala parto, che domande – gli aveva risposto Richard, senza perdere assolutamente la calma – Come ben sai, stamattina dovevamo vederci in centro. Ma tuo figlio ha deciso di interrompere il nostro romantico incontro.  
- Non ti picchio solo perché siamo in un luogo pubblico – aveva cercato di sembrare quanto più calmo possibile, ma davvero non ci riusciva. Maximillian stava partorendo e lui non gli era accanto.  
Eppure glielo aveva promesso. Nel momento esatto in cui Maximillian glielo aveva comunicato, lui gli aveva promesso che gli sarebbe sempre stato accanto. Per questo era andato a riprenderselo in Giappone, quando l'Inglese era scappato di casa all'inizio della gravidanza.  
Ed invece quel giorno lo aveva lasciato da solo perché doveva andare ad accordarsi per una propria mostra. Non gli era stato accanto, nonostante mancassero solo pochi giorni alla data stabilita per il parto. Quella mattina era uscito come tutti gli altri giorni, senza nemmeno un presentimento su cosa stesse per succedere. Era tutto preso dagli accordi per la mostra, e davvero era stato disturbato quando il telefono aveva squillato, maledicendosi perché non lo aveva spento.  
Ma Maximillian stava per partorire.  
Se non avesse risposto subito, ora si starebbe odiando per non essere li, ad attendere la nascita del loro pargolo.  
Se non avesse risposto, non starebbe nella stanza di Maximillian, a fissare quell'esserino ben protetto nell'incubatrice.  
Se non avesse risposto, ora non starebbe tenendo la mano dell'Inglese che non toglieva gli occhi dal bambino.  
- Diventerò allergico ai gatti – era stata l'unica cosa che gli aveva detto, mentre stringeva con fin troppa forza la sua mano.  
Maximillian aveva avuto paura durante tutta la gravidanza. Aveva il terrore che non sarebbe riuscito a far nascere un bambino sano e forte, visto che erano entrambi dei _heavy seeds_ ed erano maschi. Ma vedere il micetto che dormiva beato accanto a loro, li aveva tranquillizzati entrambi.  
David era sicuro che presto lo avrebbero portato a casa e avrebbero iniziato a fare i genitori seriamente. Beh, Maximillian sicuramente in modo serio, per se non poteva avere certezze.  
Baciò la tempia del consorte, stringendolo un po' a sé. Era felice come non lo era mai stato. Aveva sposato l'uomo che amava, ed ora aveva anche un figlio con lui. Un bambino che era arrivato inaspettato, poco tempo dopo che si erano sposati, ma che era sicuro li avrebbe resi le persone più felici dell'universo.  
Certo, sia lui che Maximillian avevano avuto un figlio con Makio, e ogni tanto pure li vedevano. Ma non era la stessa cosa, perché Yonekuni e Kunimasa stavano crescendo con Makio e la sua compagna.  
Hidekuni invece era soltanto loro e lo avrebbero cresciuto con tutto l'amore di cui erano capaci, per renderlo felice.


End file.
